Chronicles on Lostmagic
History of the LostMagic Clans (by Gus) Early GF Clans Early on there were many clans noobs tried to make where they would swap FCs and only play the people they had traded FCs with an stay n00bs. Luckily most of these styles of clans quickly failed. Two of the more memorable clans in this style were the Blaze God clan and the Firebird clan. The Blaze God clan was Tranzice's first attempt at a clan made amidst his asking for the buff glitch on gf and right before the ns glitch wars. As Lum said only 2 or 3 people joined because he was being a jerk to everybody but Tranzice claimed that he actually 30 members which prompted Lum to ask him how he found 30 guys without a brain over night. The glitch wars pretty much killed the clan as Lum posted in the clan's topic shortly after Tranzice posted the glitch that was a glitch abusing and glitch spreading jerk of a leader. The other was clan Firebird, probably the most successful LostMagic clan of all time. I think it was starting by Dbzdude707 and was eventually able to get 100 members including DB. However the clan was done in the style I described earlier and when they did play anyone they got owned by me. Even DB was still a noob. This clan eventually merged with several clans over time and is now a huge multi-game clan. The following clans were done a bit differently from GF in that all you did was add the clans initials left of your name so the noobs ended up being a bit better but not by a whole lot in most of these. Eternal Sages (ES) Originally posted by Sakura The History Of Eternal Sages eternals sages started out its own cland unique and small. the eternal sages went thrugh 3 names in its lifetime so im going to show you from sakura point of view. Dry Bones (i was 11 here so some of the memories are gonna be wrong) i was their for about a day i introduced myself and everything but it was also my first ever forum. I had lots of fun playing lost magic and i improved alot. I logged in the next day to find the head admin was leaving for college and forgot to appoint another admin. we waited about 3 days but with no sign of the admine a decision had to be made. when i logged in next a noticed a nw post rain had made a new sight wow where could i go to well it went to Lost Sages Lost Sages (i was 11 and 12 here) i beleve this sight was verry sucksessfull and ran from december thrugh till june/july correct me if im wrong tho. ther was lotso of lost magic turnaments and lotso f new members with the particular new member of tophdog he fitted in almost instantly and i couldent figure out why at teh time (in all those months i only ever did 100 posts) but then we got greedy and wanted a better layout. soon a topic came. a topic to see what people thought of the new sight. i thought the clan would be better of where it was but everyone seemed to want to move so we had to go with magority. Eternal Sages (12, 13 , died before i was 14) eternals sages came the sight becan to get a pulce a real living community feel topics and posts galore none of the being left ignored. NAEG Toph Josephmangov (i think that was cheesys old name) and sonic were all their fighting for new posts. the post count got highwe higher and higher till when you went on 100 posts seemed like a little dribble. winder vacation cam and WOOOOOOSH came turnaments (none of which actually happned) new members we even had a attacker called steven (my old nabour) but even when the attacker reveled what he actually joined for the ommunity stuck togeather and defended me but then....posts went down...I went on vacation for 2 weeks and only 50 posts were done. ESwas dieing and their was no dennying it. as it was dieing and even when it died i still visited. chris joined in that time too. and i would visit every few weeks and he would visit every few weeks but other than that nothing. ES was burned in the flames. It was just ashes of its onece mighty forum. March April May June July August SEPTEMBER i log in msn and their is a message from chris sent to me while i was offline . "Sakura come quick ES is alive again" fastern than even i clicked start and internet explorer i went on ES "300 new posts scince last visit" i couldent beleve it IT WAS ALIVE!!! their was some new people from Rouge MAges. the had been metioned before and i even had a account but i had been banned for a unexplanitable reason. Zelda588 new moderator lChrisl new moderator. i couldent beleve hat i was reading. i had been their scince before ES was even made and i was being passed over for 2 new people. back then i rarled talked to zelly. then i got to know her. then i heard she had done a good job on this sight too. and NAEG (him or sonic) explaned to me my spelling helled me back an i would be considerd when it improved . moths passed and spam increased. eventually i was 2nd top poster but no one could beat toph. he was amazing. he stayed at the top even tho he wasnt even their. the Arc Sage of tinfoil Mountian indeed. -music box music- eventually eternal sages began to die again it was fun while it lasted. but still we all thought this would be the big finish. What happned to the originall people of ES I moved onto my studies and gaming and developed a passion for anime and manga then eventually joined RM Chris worked on gaming studdies and his TKD Toph UNKNOWN Sonic is still in school with a girlfriend and having a good time Rain is in college and is missing he boyfriend Cheesy last talked to me about 2 years ago untill yestorday Shela (part of Lost Mages) UNKNOWN Copycat (part of lost mages) UNKNOWN NM (forgot full name) Originally started by THEONLYMASTER and was able to get all the best on NS like Omega, Spider, Scotty, and Robot and for a while was easily the top clan on NS featuring all those guys those noobs thought were "masters" Eventually Spider found out and told his clan friends and then the glitch wars which I think split up the clan Duo Taken from another topic Mara and Lum set up a clan briefly in 2006. It looked like it would be the RM of the day with its only rival being clan Firebird with over 100 members taking a quantity over quality approach with the only decent player being DB who was still a noob back then. Anyway Mara and Lum got f1ip and made a thread on GF requesting members. They ended up getting all these guys like crackshot and frostbytex who were absolute trash in-game, dced, and slandered me on the boards who just wanted to hide behind a clan with some famous pros. After a month or 2 activity slowed to an absolute halt because all those leaches were moving on and Mara and f1ip bailed out without telling Lum and added evil left of their name for some reason. Mara later told me he did it because he was angry at something i think. A few months after that Lum made a topic declaring the clan dead still ignorant of what Mara and f1ip did until I told him. Master Sword (MS) No idea about this clan other than it had Bostwick in it and maybe MoC and Omega Cruxis Angels (CA) (and many other names) Originally started by Heaven's Sage II a guy I considered at the time to be one of the smartest and most reliable minds in the community at the time this one had plenty of guys on NS from when I was a noob and considered good. I even seriously considered joining this at one time. No idea what happened to it other than that HSII changed the name tons of times but CA is the only one I remember. Oblivion (O) Tranzice's second stab at a clan. This one had tons of members with MoC as the co-leader. Not just noobs but guys that actually seemed promising or good at the time and even an undisputed pro like f1ip. Unfortunately Tranzice disappeared from the boards when the clan reached its peak leaving MoC a guy he didn't even bother making a mod as the leader who soon created RM with JK345. Rogue Mages (RM) In the twilight of the LostMagic board MoC and JK345 were both running their own clan with MoC I think running Oblvion and JK345 running his new Chaos Dragon clan both of which weren't doing too well. JK345 contacted MoC about starting a new clan and it started off well but then went into a decline. Even when I came it was pretty close to dying with just me, BSB, and havaniceabduction posting. JK345 returned to tell everyone to leave while MoC was nowhere to be found. Suddenly the clan really started picking up and helped Wi-Fi because for a while you'd see all these good players on from RM instead of just n00bs and guys like J Win trying to learn from them. When it was just me, NaEG, and JK345 having great matches in late July 2007 it was awesome but by August 2007 it was clear I was ahead and then I started believing all these delusions and I had these people just telling me what I wanted to believe. To quote Omega "I thought I was amazing but now I know I was being an idiot." I began using a bad JSS and made a horrible extreme monster tier list and just believed that everyone at RM could own BMA and Mara. However, by late September 2007 I was owned convincingly 3-0 by a Japanese Player who just 1 month earlier I was owning. That was when I knew how to turn around and by October I had went back to the Old School style and had my best match ever against the Japanese guy forever tying the record of our last set 2-2. Unfortunately everybody was barely playing and for some reason I forgot I too stopped actively playing and by my departure in late October 2007 I'd say the game was pretty much back to the way it used to be. In a few months the clan would extend its focus to Brawl ending what I call the New Generation era. Brotherhood of True Mages (BHTM) Originally started by lost mage of RM during a down period in RM. He was somehow able to get 4 or 5 guys I never heard of or saw on Wi-Fi from the get-go but activity quickly declined. Oh, and he posted a comment flaming RM on the guest book while impersonating an admin. This is still a work progress. It's all I know but there's plenty of gaps especially in MS so I'd be interested in what info you guys have on these clans NM MS CA O